In memory of
by Dizzy Sun
Summary: It the choosing ceremony. Right before Beatrice goes up. Suddenly there is a bright light and a girl with a stack of papers shows up telling the factions to read them. The title of the papers?..IN MEMORY OF
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. well I decided to do this for remembrance week. Sry I know its a bit late but here you go anyways.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Narrator pov**

Beatrice watched as her brother, Celeb put his hand over the Erudite glass. Suddenly there was a blinding light. "What!" "Whoa!" "Help! I'm going blind." Were just some of the calls going through the audience? "Silence!" a voice yelled as the light died down. There stood a girl; she had tanned skin and dark brown hair.

She was about 18 years old. "Who are you?" Marcus yelled. "You will not talk to me like that Marcus. You will learn who I am in time. But for now I must tell you to read these pieces of paper. A lot of time has gone by in my time. Yes I said that correctly. I am a dauntless transfer from the year of 2028. This is the choosing ceremony of 2025 right?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why do I have to listen to you?" Jeannie Mathews asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because of upcoming events many people will die. Respect has been given but we feel those of us who have come from 2028, that these people should be remembered more. So please read these. I must go back to my time now so please do as I say." With that the girl disappears.

All at once everyone started talking at once. "Quiet!" Marcus yells. "We will read." With that he walks down and goes to pick up the papers. "The title is in Remembrance." He starts. Everyone shares a look. "**In remembrance of Albert, a dauntless transfer who had a lot going for him till he decided to be stupid and jump into a deadly chasm.**" There were gasps from Albert's family and Albert and everyone else felt out of place. The selfless went over and patted Albert's mother on the back.

"**In remembrance of Will."** Marcus yelled over the talking. Everyone shared a look. **"Another Dauntless transfer."** This time Cara, Will and everybody from that family started crying. **"Someone who's death was caused by..."** Marcus choked on the next words. **"A faction leader."** All at once everyone started yelling at the leaders.

**"In remembrance of Eric, the dauntless leader."** There were gasps. "What!" Eric yelled. Everyone was shocked. A dauntless leader dead? ** "Who finally decided to be good in the end…" **The people whose kids transferred into dauntless shared a look. "**Who are we kidding? He was rude, arrogant and an evil guy who laughed at the thought of torturing his initiates."** Many of the parents started yelling at this. "Stop! You will not harm a leader." Jeannie yelled. All at once everything was quiet even though the parents were silently seething. Ignoring the outburst Marcus continued.

**"In remembrance of Natalie Prior."** Her family cried and hugged her. Beatrice the most. Caleb was crying silently. Now in Erudite he was sad for his mother. But he knew that being as the factions hated each other he forced himself quiet. Andrew looked horrified. **"Someone who died a dauntless." "**What does that mean?" Four wondered. That's what everyone was thinking. The Erudite the hardest. "Were you a dauntless before mom?" A voice from the smallest member of the Prior family asked. "Yes." Natalie hesitantly answered.

**"In remembrance of Andrew Prior."** Now the whole family was sad. Caleb was horrified that his mom and father were dead. What about Beatrice? "**He who was so selfless in the end found the ultimate way to sacrifice."** All was quiet for Andrew who was well known in the Abergation compound.

**"In remembrance of Lynn. A dauntless born who was only bitter because a secret that kept her."** All the Dauntless looked at their friend who was in tears. "Everyone who died is or died like a dauntless. Why?" Zeke asked the crowd. The Erudite were thinking over time and the amity were too sad. The Abergation were thinking the exact same thing. The Condor was quiet. They didn't know what to say for the first time. "Let's continue…" Marcus cleared his voice. "In remembrance of Shannua. A Dauntless born who was strong until the end." At this Shannua cried. Four and the the rest of the dauntless cried with her. For once all the factions were happy with the Abergation.

**"In remembrance of Marlene. A dauntless born who died simply because of the simulations."** Everyone but the leaders the facations were left in the dark.

"**In memory of Jeannine Mathews."** "What!" Jeannine cried. Andrew went over to the girl and patted her back. **"Someone who killed so many for no reason."** At this everyone was asking questions. "Shut up!" Max yelled after having enough of the out bursts. "Really, how are we supposed to read and get on with this ceremony if you guys won't be quiet!" The amity were mad. You can't say shut up!

**"In memory of Tori. A girl who works at the tattoo parlor for ht Dauntless. Someone who died thinking her brother as dead." "My brother's alive!"** Tori shouted out. "No he isn't!" Marcus snapped surprised at the words. Jonathan Wu is dead. They had killed him. How is he alive?

"**In remembrance of Uriah. A dauntless born."** Zeke and Uriah's mother cried out at this. "No not him!" **"Who died only because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time**." "What does that mean!" Uriah yelled while getting hugged to death. "I didn't die in vain did i?" He calls. "Probably not." Marcus answers.

**"In remembrance of Tris." There were questions at this. Who is Tris? Who? "A girl who only died so she could make the factions a better place." "What do you mean a safer place!"** Cara yelled out. "Quiet. Let me continue." Marcus snarled at everyone. "**A girl who gave up so much only to die. A girl who died for sacrifice. A girl who became dauntless and passed the rankings even when she was so underestimated." Marcus stops at the name knowing that there would be and outburst. "This girls full name is Beatrice Prior."** All at once the Prior family bursts into tears. Caleb just hearing that soon he will be the last Prior. His baby sister though. For once Abergation was the one who needed comforting. A whole family from their sector gone. "Wait there is one more!" Marcus yelled.

* * *

Okay guys here you go chapter one. As for my other story a past...I am on a huge writers block. if you have any ideas please PM me!

thx,

Dizzy Sun

Please review

vvvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just to let you guys know, I am going to be trying to finish this and my other story for remembrance:)**

**here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot! **

* * *

**Chapter two: Narrator pov**

**"Divergent" **There were gasps at this. The leaders were confused. why were they reading a book about those types of people.

**A net. A net is at the bottom of the hole. ** "Of what?" Some people who didn't know asked. **I look at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. I just jumped off a roof. A man's hand gabs onto mines. "Thank you." I say. "Can't believe it!" A voice says behind me. I turn around. A girl stands behind me. She smirks. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Un heard of." ** Many people were shocked.

"**There is a reason she left Lauren."** "Hey that's me!" Lauren smiled.** He says. His voice is deep and rumbles. "What's you name?" "Um.." I don't know why I hesitated, but "Beatrice" just isn't right anymore. "Think about it." He says. You don't get to pick again. A new place and new name. I can be remade here. "Tris." I say firmly. "Tris." Lauren repeats grinning. "Make an announcement Four." The -boy- Four -looks over his shoulder and shouts. "First Jumper-Tris!" Everyone cheers. "Welcome to Dauntless." **"Wait hold up. This is from my point of view?!" Beatrice half yells. "So it seems Honey." Natalie smiles. then the other factions started talking at once.

"Quiet please!" Marcus shouts interrupting the conversations. "We will talk about this after I am done reading." There were some mumbles in agreement so Marcus continues.

** "Abnergation and Dauntless are bother broken, their numbers scattered.** "What happened?!" Dauntless and Abnergation yelled out. All the leaders showed a dark look.

**We are like the factionless now." **Again with the gasps. What happened?** "I do not know what life will be like. Separated from a faction-it feels disendagaged, like a leaf divided from the tree that gives us sustenance. We are creatures of loss; we have left everything behind. I have no home,no path, and no certainty. I am no longer Tris the selfless or Tris the brave. I suppose that now, I must become more than either. "**That's the end of that page. but I have a question to ask before we all go." Marcus announces. "Beatrice, Tris are you divergent?" All at once everyone turned to face the 16 year old teenager. Caleb gasped. His sister a Divergent. Natalie and Andrew looked at they youngest who refused to look at anyone. If only they knew...

"Yes I am. My test results were Abnergation, Dauntless and Erudite." She stated in a confident voice. "We must get rid of her!" Jeanine yelled. "No. She will be a big part in whatever is going on. She dies anyways. We might as well just let her live." Marcus says. The Condor and Amity leaders agreed. the dauntless were to shocked about the amount of deaths from their factions to talk about any of it.

Suddenly a bright light erupted. A boy stepped out who looked surprisingly like Four. "Who are you?" Marcus asked. "Well. You especially should know who I am father." There were gasps at this. "Tobias?" Marcus choked. The boy nodded. Four was shocked. This was his older self? "You will not harm Beatrice in any way. She is important for you future. IF you kill her do you know how many other people would have died?" Jeanine and Marcus nodded. "I am going to read with you guys. Christina is mourning right now over her um.. boyfriend." "Christina? The other girl is my older self?" Little Christina asked. Tobias stiffly nodded. "Any ways lets continue." With that marcus started reading even with a bunch of things on his mind.

"Insurgent" Marcus says.

**"No!" I scream. "Tori don't!" I throw myself at Tori. I shove the gun forward and it slides away from us. ****_Why didn't you grab it, you idiot?! _**"Wait what's happening? IS Tori my enemy?" Beatrice glares at the person who did the aptitude tests. "No no. You guys are close." Tobias answers waving his hand around. He couldn't bare look at his dead girlfriend. It hurts to much.

**Tori's fist connects with the side of my throat. I choke. She lets go and get the gun. Jeanine is slumped against the wall, blood shocking her leg. **"Wait is this where I die?!" Jeanine asks frantic for information. Tobias nods.

**I punch down in Tori's rib cage. She goans but that doesn't stop her. She sinks her teeth into my hand. I scream. **"You bit me?!"Screeches Beatrice. "apparently." Tori replied.

**I have not come this far to let Tori shoot Jeanine before I have gotten what I need. **What am I looking for?" Beatrice answers. "Something." Tobias replies. Four was thinking about his older self's actions.

** "I didn't take you as a traitor Tris." Tori snarls. "I'm not. I can't explain not. She knows the location of something important that I need. "That's right." Jeanine says. "Its on that computer, Beatrice, only I can locate it. If you don't help me with this it will die with me." ** Everyone stares at Jeanine. **Tori takes a knife from her pocket and lunges at Jeanine's stomach. Her eyes turn to glass. **"You killed me you idiot of a girl!" Jeanine yells. "You killed my brother." Tori replies not bothering to remind everyone that the pages told her that he is not dead. "Stop fighting this instant!" Tobias roared. Four had to admit it but he was loud in the future. "Continue reading Marcus. And stop fighting people. Fight after if you must." Everyone nodded.

"Allegiant." Marcus read. Tobias clenched his fists. now he gets to see how she died.

**"Celab." I say. "I love you." His eyes gleam with tears. "I love you to Beatrice." "If I don't survive tell Tobias that I didn't want to leave him." **Everyone turned to star at the teen/young adult. "Is this where I die?" Beatrice asks hugging her mom for support. "Yes." Tobias replies not looking at anyone. Caleb clench's his fists. if only he could be there with them.

**The death serum smells like smoke and spice. **Everyone gasps. "Death serum. Is that how I died?" Beatrice asks as her father and mother hug her. "No." Tobias says shortly. All the leaders share looks. Surviving the death serum?

**I crumple to my knees. I want to be awake. The burning desire to live. The tread tugs harder, and I stoke the flame with names: Tobias. Celab. Christina. Matthew. Cara. Zeke. Uriah. I slowly get up. I am there. I am not alone though. **"Where?!" Erudite yell.

** "My mother wasn't a fool." I say. **Natalie hugged her daughter who smiled.

**"She understood something you didn't. That it's not a sacrifice if your giving up someone else's life your giving away, it's just evil." "She taught me about real sacrifices. That it should be done with love. Not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics." I shake my head. "I didn't come to steal anything, David." I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off. once, twice again and again. **The Prior family had a look of horror on their face.

** I start to fall .I slam my hand on the key pad. A light turns on behind the green button. I feel something warm on my neck and on my cheek. Red. Blood is a strage color. Dark. I slide to the floor. **Andrew gasps and hugs his wife. Caleb would be a fool if he said he didn't miss his family right now. "Go." An older girl says. Caleb looks at her. "I know that they are your family Stiff. GO or stay but make up your mind." Caleb get up and walks over to his family and they welcome him into their group.

**From the corner of my eye I see my mother walking out from a slumped over David. She is dressed like the last time, in the same cloths she wore the last time I saw her. "Hello Beatrice." She smiles. "Am I done yet?" I ask. "Yes." She says. "My dear child you have done so well." "What about the others. Tobias, Caleb, my friends?" **Said the people who smiled. Even if Four didn't know his relationship to the girl. Tobias was happy. He finally got to see Tris's point of view. She didn't want to leave him.

** "They will take care for each other. That's what people do." My mom says. I close my eyes. **

**Can I be forgiven for all the things I have done to get here? **"Obviously." Caleb snorts. Beatrice smiles happy to hug her brother one last time.

**I want to be.**

**I can.  
I can believe it. **"That's it." Marcus says. "Okay. Please to change everything please close down that serum. All of it. I don't care if its past the fence. Shut it down. You have no idea what will happen if not. Factions separated. People dead. Amity not so peaceful. Everything gone wrong." Tobias says in almost a pleading voice. "Please." All the Leaders share a look. Shut down the serum? Is he kidding? "Look think over it. Please. Change it…" He trails off as he disappears. It was silent for the longest moment. "We have to talk." Max says to the other leaders.

* * *

Please review!

thx:)

Dizzy Sun VVVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3

**I was originally going to leave this story at two chapters. But here you guys are anyways. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Narrator pov**

The room was full of loud noises. The Prior family were horrified at Beatrice's death. Caleb realized that he would soon be the only Prior left. Meanwhile all the leaders left to talk about the book pages.

"What should we do?" Asks Marcus. "We can't let all these dauntless die. In case you guys didn't notice, Most dauntless and Abnegation died. No Erudite, Condor, or Amity." Max says. "Are you kidding me! Eric and I die!" Jeanie yells. "Peace." Johanna says. "And of course you would say that." Eric snorts. "Must I remind you that you are the youngest here Eric. We have more authority here." Johanna says kindly pointing to the other leaders. "I will not be out spoken, I am a leader of Dauntless if you like it or not." We know that kid. But Johanna has a point." Max smiles kindly. "Let the kid speak if he wishes." Marcus says. "I am not a kid." Eric snarls.

"You just admitted that you, yourself is younger than us. So yes you are a child." The other the other Erudite leader explains. "We have not gathered here for facts Erudite!" Snarls Eric. "Why you-" Jeanie narrows her eyes. "Guys. Must I tell you this again. We have not gathered here to fight. Now, lets get down to business. All the factions are out there. If we leave them alone for two long.." Marcus trails off. "Marcus is right. I say we keep the girl." Johanna says. "The girl seems important." Jeanie thinks out loud. "She is divergent though." Whispers a condor leader. "I know. But did you listen to the pages. She is important." Marcus replies. "I say we kill her." Eric snarls. He was ignored. Suddenly you could here loud yelling from outside. The leaders shared a look. "For now, Beatrice stays. Its final." Marcus says as he leads the other leaders out to the other factions.

When they got into the other room they were shocked. People were yelling and screaming. The Dauntless were with the Abnegation. The Erudite were yelling at the Abnegation. The Candor were yelling at Amity who were trying to get everyone to settle down. They were also in the middle of yelling back at Candor. Nope, not that peaceful at the moment. "Quiet everyone!" Marcus booms. "We have decided have few things." Jeanie starts. Everyone stares.

"For one, Beatrice. We will let you live. For now." Marcus whispers the last part. "Two, We have no idea if these pages are real or not. But we will make sure that this is a safe place. What is beyond the fence is not safe!" Jeanie lies. They had not talked about the fact if the pages were real or not. But the leaders needed to convince the factions that the outside world is not safe. Hush whispers were heard among the crowd. "And what have you decided to do about the people who have or will die?" Beatrice decided to speak up. The leaders share a look. "That has not yet been decided." The condor leader says.

Abruptly a blue light filled the room. "What is it about lights!" Yelled Jeanie. "That is none of your concern Jeanie." Hissed a boy stepping out of the light. "Caleb?" A small voice asked. The older version of Caleb looked around. His eyes landed on his dead sister. "Beatrice." He whispered. Beatrice ran to hug her brother. "I missed you." He whispers into her hair. Beatrice stiffened at the talk about her soon to be death. Older Caleb turns to Jeanie. "You should not lie to the factions Jeanie. The outside is as safe as the inside. The only difference is that you know what's on the inside and you know how to face it. On the outside, you have no idea what to expect. You don't know how to deal with the outside. But over all the outside is as safe as the inside." Jeanie was left speech less.

"You have grown Up Caleb." Natalie smiled at her older version of her son. "Mom. I am so sorry." Older Caleb had tears in his eyes. "Shhh. It's okay, you didn't do anything yet." Natalie soothed her son. Younger Caleb looked at his older self. What happened to him? Oh that's right, he left his family to move on to Erudite then let his family die. He thought bitterly. "Dad." older Caleb looked at Andrew Prior. "Son." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you." Yes, Andrew was mad that his son and daughter, left or will leave the faction, but he knew that since the pages arrived and he learned about the deaths that it was no time to hold a grudge. "It's okay son. I know you didn't mean to. You were just doing what would help you be more succesful. The other factions watched the family sadly. Knowing that each one but Caleb would die.

"Anyways, I came here to tell you something." Caleb started after wiping away the tears. "Yes?" Marcus asked the boy. "These pages are real. And I decided to help you guys out. Christina, and Tobias were busy mourning their loved ones. You see, both were very close to Tris, or as you know her Beatrice. You guys look at her now and think that no way could she kill. No way could she pass the intention. So I have taken the time to bring you guys the pages of how she is Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite." He handed the pages to the younger version of himself. "You can start reading."

* * *

I hope you liked chapter 3! Sorry that it's so short. Please review!

thx

Dizzysun

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V

V


	4. Authors note

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter you guys!**

**My school moved to a new building and with all the craziness going on, and the big amount of homework...etc.. **

**I haven't had time to update. Technically right now I am supposed to be writing an essay...hehe ;) **

**Anyways, sorry that this isn't a chapter. I promise that as soon as everything is back to normal at school, that I will update my stories!**

**thx for your patience,**

**Dizzy Sun **


End file.
